


Niebieski kot, pomarańczowy kot

by gizmolog



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aliens, Cats, Gen, Mystery
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy w Tokio zaczyna dziać się coś dziwnego, do akcji jak zawsze wkraczają dzielne wojowniczki o miłość i sprawiedliwość. Oraz koty dwóch z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niebieski kot, pomarańczowy kot

**Author's Note:**

> Prolog fanfika został napisany na potrzeby akcji _Promptobranie_ na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.
> 
> Niniejszy fanfik jest w całości dedykowany **euphorii queen** oraz **euphorii queen**. Znaczy: jest dedykowany **euphorii queen**. Podwójnie. Po pierwsze dlatego, że to ona wybrała taki prompt (o treści, cytuję: Niebieski kot, pomarańczowy kot) w Promptobraniu. Po drugie dlatego, że dawno, dawno temu obiecałam jej fanfik do _Sailor Moon_ na Tydzień z Anime i Mangą. Najwyższy czas wreszcie go napisać...

Był pogodny późny wieczór i Tokio – które, podobnie jak wiele innych metropolii, nigdy nie śpi – błyszczało milionami latarni ulicznych, lamp w domach i biurach oraz podświetlanych reklam. Tuż nad łuną świateł wielkiego miasta tańczyły na nocnym niebie dwie jaskrawe kropki, jedna niebieska, a druga pomarańczowa. Goniły się i przeskakiwały przez siebie, jakby bawiły się w berka, aż natrafiły na Wieżę Tokijską. Przystanęły nad nią, jakby zdziwione ażurowym molochem ze stali, a potem podjęły zabawę ze zdwojonym entuzjazmem, tym razem wykorzystując dźwigary i kratownice jako kryjówki i miejsca odbicia, które pozwalały im na osiąganie jeszcze większej szybkości. W pewnym momencie zupełnie niespodziewanie jednocześnie wyskoczyły nad iglicę wieży i ruszyły na siebie. Kiedy się zetknęły, odbiły się od siebie nawzajem jak kauczukowe piłeczki i z impetem poleciały w przeciwne strony, daleko, daleko od wieży, coraz niżej i niżej, aż wreszcie oba spadły między domy w dwóch zupełnie różnych dzielnicach miasta.

Żaden człowiek nie zauważył tego fenomenu, nie odnotowały go również przyrządy skierowane w niebo. W oczach ludzi i ich maszyn nic niezwykłego nie wydarzyło się tej nocy nad Tokio. Jedynym nietypowym zjawiskiem, o którym nazajutrz rozprawiano w biurach i szkołach, było pełne żalu zbiorowe kocie miauczenie, jakie rozległo się dzień wcześniej tuż po dwudziestej drugiej, kiedy dwa tańczące światła spadły z nieba i zniknęły zwierzętom z oczu.


End file.
